


Almost is Never Enough

by Immortal33



Series: Together Again [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Partner Betrayal, Romance, Sexual Tension, underage sexual contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’d like to say we gave it a try<br/>I’d like to blame it all on life.<br/>Maybe we just weren’t right, but that’s a      lie,that’s a lie.<br/>And we can deny it as much as we want<br/>But in time our feelings will show.<br/>‘Cause sooner or later we’ll wonder why we gave up<br/>The truth is everyone knows<br/>Almost is never enough<br/>So close to being in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost is Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the backstory.  
> Will be posting "Together Again." soon. Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Lyrics by Ariana Grande:)

Tasha: 

I grew up in Beacon Hills, together with the Hale pack. We were so close. All of us. 

We were one big happy pack. 

I often went and hung out with Derek Hale and his sister Cora. 

Recently, I started going more often to get a glimpse of Peter Hale.

I had a crush on him. He was so handsome, so kind. 

He was always around the children of the pack. 

I was only 13 years old, and he was my first crush. 

But, I needed to be careful, he was married, and was taken. I couldn’t let my crush interfere with our alliance. 

I knew it would cause trouble. 

I already knew who I was supposed to end up with, and that was with Derek. 

But for now, I only saw him as a friend. Nothing more, besides, he was seeing my friend, Paige. 

They looked good together. And I was happy for them. 

“Hi Tasha.” Peter said sitting on the porch of their house. 

“Hello, Peter.” I said coming closer.

We barely said anything to each other. Only hello’s and goodbye’s. 

Nothing more. 

How I wish I could sit down and have a conversation with him. 

I wanted to hear more of his voice.

‘Knock it off, Natasha.’ I told myself and passed Peter. 

“Cora and Derek aren’t home. They had to run some errands.” Peter told me. 

“Oh, ok. I guess I’ll just see them tomorrow.” I said and started to walk back. 

“Let me walk with you, it’s dangerous for you to be walking all by yourself.” He said getting up. 

‘Oh, god.’ My heart began beating slightly faster. 

“Are you alright? Am I making you uncomfortable.” He smirked. 

Dang werewolf abilities. 

“No, I’m fine.” I said and started walking a bit faster. 

We were walking through the woods, my house was not more than a couple of miles away. I usually just ran and cut the time. 

There was no way I would run now, especially since I was with Peter. 

Peter Hale. My crush. My forbidden love. 

“So, how’s school?” He suddenly said. 

“Fine.” 

“Just fine?” 

“Yeah.” 

‘Get a freaking grip on yourself.’ 

I was trying to come up with something to think about, when I tripped over a large tree root. 

Peter grabbed me quickly before I fell face first onto the dirt. 

I was so close to him. I got a whiff of his cologne that was on his clothing.

I was blushing furiously. 

“Are you okay?” He whispered so close to me. And moved my hair from my face. 

I managed to look up. 

“Yeah, thanks.” I smiled to him. 

His eyes partially glowed yellow. Then he released me. And started walking again. 

My arm still burned from his touch. 

I needed to control my emotions. I blamed my raging teen hormones.

I walked carefully just behind him. 

He would turn and watch me from time to time. But didn’t say anything more. 

I knew he could smell me, I knew he had already figured it out. And I was embarrassed. 

I stopped and leaned on a tree. I could feel the tears welling up. I forced myself to not cry. 

“Hey.” He said quietly and wiped the single tear that escaped me with his thumb. “It’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not. I’m sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing? You’ve done nothing wrong.” 

“ I like you Peter. I know you already figured it out.” 

“And?” 

I stared at him. 

“I like you too.” He said and lightly kissed my lips. 

It was heaven. 

“But.” He said and pulled back, “ We can’t do anything about it. I’m married, and you’re still too young. We need to keep this between us.” 

I knew he was talking about the kiss. I just nodded. 

He came forward and kissed me again. My first kiss came from him. 

From Peter Hale. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he moved his lips and traced my jaw with kisses. 

He then nibbled on my neck. 

I hadn’t thought anything like that could feel so good. 

He stepped back and held his hand out to me. 

I took it and we began walking slowly toward my home. 

“Not a word to anyone, okay.” He told me. 

I nodded in agreement. I was still in the bliss of our kiss. Of our moment. 

He stopped short of the tree line that surrounded my home. 

“I hope to see you again soon.” He told me quietly. 

I nodded and walked a bit faster to my house. 

I began thinking about Derek and Cora. About school. About anything. 

I needed to control my blush. 

The next day I went to school like any other day. I met up with Cora. 

We talked about doing our homework together and then possibly getting Derek to take us for some ice cream. 

Derek was already in High School and he was able to drive us. 

“Besides, it’s a good excuse to invite Paige.” She told me smirking. 

I smiled and agreed. I wondered if Peter would be coming. 

As planned, Derek arrived and picked me up from my house. I was a bit disappointed that Peter hadn’t come.

But I should know better. He had a wife. And it was his duty to be with her. 

Derek and Paige sat alone in one table and Cora and me in another. 

They started kissing. Cora cringed her nose. 

“That’s just wrong! There are children present!” She told them. 

I laughed and so did Paige. 

Afterward, they dropped me off at my house. 

“How was it?” My mother asked me. 

“Good. I brought some back for you.” I handed her the ice cream. Her favorite was black cherry. 

“Thanks sweetie.” She said and kissed my forehead. 

“I’m gonna take a shower and then go for a run.” I told her and ran upstairs. 

After I changed into my running outfit I went back downstairs. 

“Be careful, and just don’t go to far, you know your father hates sending the boys after you.” 

“I don’t know why he does that. I’m perfectly capable of protecting myself.” I told her and my eyes glowed. 

“You’re still young.” She smiled. 

I rolled my eyes and took off. 

I liked feeling the breeze on my skin. So once I was far enough from the house, I took of my pants and sweater. 

I had some tight running shorts on and my sports bra. My father would definitely kill me if he saw me like this. 

He was very overprotective. 

I hid my clothes and started running again. 

A few moments later, strong arms pulled me into a tight hold. 

I growled and shifted. 

“It’s me.” Peter said. 

I relaxed. 

He eyed me up and down. There was a low rumble in his chest and he pressed me to him. 

His lips came crushing to mine. 

“Very sexy.” He said nibbling on my ear. “ You have to be more careful.” 

I kissed his jaw and ran my tongue on his stubble until I reached his mouth. 

I raised my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He groaned at the feel of the closeness I had suddenly provided. 

“You’re killing me.” He said and pushed off. 

I frowned at the separation. The coolness hitting my body and I shivered. 

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” He told me and I smiled. 

I was young, but I knew exactly what I was causing him. 

I moved forward and laughed as he backed away from me. Worry in his eyes. He was trying to control himself, and I wasn’t helping. 

I stalked him a bit more until he crashed into a tree. I leaped on him. And he instinctively caught me. 

I crashed my lips to him and wrapped myself onto him again. 

We ended up on the cold ground. He was on top of me. We continued making out. 

It felt wonderful. And I knew it took every single ounce of will power for him to not do something else to me. 

“We need to stop.” He told me trying to get up, but my legs were wrapped tightly on his waist. 

“Not yet.” I told him and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him toward me. 

He kissed me again, but then grabbed my arms and pulled back. He stood both of us up. 

“It’s getting late. It’s time for you to go home.” He said and brushed the dirt and grass from my back and hair. 

“When can I see you again?”

“I’ll find you.” He said smirking and walked away. 

The cold air hit my body just right. I ran toward the trees where I had left my clothes. 

Michael was standing there, holding my clothes. And he was frowning. 

“That, what you are doing, is wrong, Tasha.” 

I grabbed my clothes and put it on. 

“Michael..”

“No, I mean it Tasha, stop this now, or I’m telling Darrell.” 

“What exactly are you going to tell him! That I went for a run half naked?” 

“No, that you are messing with Peter Hale. You smell of him.” 

I was angry, I was upset. I couldn’t believe he would do this to me. 

I changed into my beta form and launched myself at him. He did the same. 

He was much stronger and pinned me to the floor. 

“I’ll help you this time, but if I catch his scent on you again, I will go to Darrell. You know that what you’re doing is wrong, he’s just using you too.” 

I knew he was probably right, I needed to stop this. Peter was married, and that was all that mattered. He already had a mate. 

“How exactly are you going to help me?” I asked him. 

“Well, you cant go to the house smelling like Peter Hale, so, you’ll smell like me instead.” 

“What?!” I managed to say before his lips came crashing down on me. 

His hands went throughout my body, pressing me to him. 

He licked my neck and jaw. 

“That should do it.” He said with his face flushed. 

“Okay, was that mainly just for your benefit?!” I said getting up and smacking him hard across the chest. 

“Just a little.” He said laughing as he ran toward the house. 

We both came to a halt just nearing the front door. 

My father was there. 

‘Shit.’ I thought. 

“Michael, we need to talk.” He said and his eyes glowed red. 

“Father, if I can…” 

“Go inside, Tasha.” 

“It’s okay, Tasha.” Michael told me. I squeezed his arm. 

“Father, if I may..” 

“I said, go inside!” He roared and I whimpered. I had to follow his command. 

I seriously hoped Michael would be okay. I was now in serious debt to him. 

I stopped going to the Hale house. I only talked to Cora at school. 

“Paige is dead.” She told me one day sadly. 

“What?” 

“Derek tried turning her. He had an Alpha give her the bite, she didn’t react well.” 

“How’s Derek?” 

“He won’t talk to anyone. I thought, maybe you could come over, talk to him. I know you two have something special, even though, you guys never really say anything.” 

“Sure, anything for Derek. I’ll call my father, let him know I’m going home with you.” 

After school, Peter picked us up. 

It was a bit awkward, since it had been more than three months since we had last seen each other. 

We all were quiet on the way to the Hale house. 

Once there, I didn’t give Peter a chance to say anything to me. I quickly got out of the car. 

I went straight to Derek’s room. 

“Derek, it’s me, Tasha. Can I come in?” 

He opened the door and pulled me into a tight hug. Then slammed the door shut.

“She’s dead, Tasha. She’s dead. I killed her. It’s my fault. It’s all my fault.” 

“No, Derek, it’s not your fault.” I said and caressed his back. “Things like this sometimes happens. Humans sometimes don’t take the bite well.” 

“I loved her so much.” 

“I know.” 

We stayed holding each other. I could relate to what he was feeling. The loss of someone who was close to you. 

I felt the same way for Peter. I missed his touch, his kiss. 

We were both now alone. 

“You’ll get over it. At least, you know she loved you.” 

“She did.” 

“Have you slept?” I said looking at the bags under his eyes. 

He shook his head. 

“How about a nap? I’ll stay here with you. I promise, nothing bad will happen to you.” 

He nodded and pulled me toward him. 

We both laid there, looking at the ceiling. I moved to his chest. 

“I’ve missed you not coming around.” He told me quietly. 

“I’ve missed you too, you big goof.” I said and smiled. 

He finally closed his eyes, but he gripped me tighter. 

About an hour later, his hold finally gave. And I was able to move away from him. 

I stepped out the room as quietly as possible. 

“Where have you been? Why have you been avoiding me?” Peter asked quietly with clenched teeth. 

“Peter.. Let go.” I said and pulled my arm from his hold. 

“We need to talk.. Soon.” He said again before walking away.

‘Right. Yeah right! No, Mr. Hale. No more.’ I thought to myself. 

I went downstairs and into the kitchen where Derek’s mom was. 

“Thanks for coming, Tasha. He hasn’t slept in days.” 

“Well, he’s asleep now. And you don’t need to thank me, that’s what friends are for.” 

“I would like to invite you to stay over and sleep here tonight. I have called your father and asked his permission. He was okay with it. Derek would be happy to see you stayed, and of course, then he might come down for dinner.” 

Talia was being sneaky as always. I loved her for that.

“Of course.” I told her and Cora hugged me. 

“Roomy!” She squealed. 

I saw Peter out of the corner of my eye and he was shifting uncomfortably. 

I wasn’t going to back out just because of a fling I had with him. 

I was going to be the mature one. That was for sure. 

Even though my body tremble at the memories of our little encounters. 

Derek woke up and Cora went to tell him I was staying over. 

Sure enough, he came downstairs. 

“Hey sleepy head.” I told him and patted his back. 

“Hey.” He said smiling. “ Smells good Mom.” He told Talia. 

“Dinner is almost ready, go wash up kiddos.” 

After dinner we watched a movie. The weekend had come and there was no need to sleep early. 

\-----

Sometime during the night, someone pulled me from my bed and covered my mouth. 

I recognized his scent. Peter. 

He took me out of the house and into the forest. 

Once he let go of me I slapped him. 

“How dare you?!” I yelled at him. 

He then pulled me and kissed me passionately. I fought him a bit, but who was I kidding. 

I had missed him. I missed his touch, his kisses. 

I gave into him. 

“Tasha.” He whispered into my ear. 

I pulled back. 

“Stop.” I said angrily. I put all my energy into it. “ Stop this. It’s not right, it’s not fair for your wife, your children. For heavens sakes, you have kids. You have cubs.” 

“I love my wife, but my wolf calls out to you, don’t you feel it?” 

“Peter, it doesn’t matter, this, what we have, it needs to stop. You know, this isn’t love, it might be close to it, but it’s not.” 

“Tasha, don’t deny us, don’t deny what we have.” 

“What do we have? Tell me Peter, what kind of future are you offering me? You have a wife, one that you love as you just said, you have cubs. What can you give me? I will not be your play thing. I will not submit myself to you. This ends now.” 

It took all of my willpower to go back to the house. It took everything in me to walk into his house. 

To not react to it. 

“Tasha.” Derek said sitting on the couch. 

“It’s nothing Derek. Go back to bed.” I said and headed up the stairs and went into Cora’s room. 

Once daylight broke, I was out of the house. I didn’t make excuses, I didn’t say a word. 

I just ran toward my house, and I hoped I could forget Peter. 

I needed to forget him. 

Peter POV: 

My wolf called me to claim that child, Tasha. 

What was wrong with me, I had a wife, I had children. But every time I catched her scent, I forgot everything. 

I wanted to claim her as mine, so that no one would go near her. 

But, it was impossible. It was wrong. 

She came one day to see Derek and Cora, but they were out. 

Her heart beating slightly faster as I spoke to her. I knew she wanted me too. 

But I couldn’t. I wasn’t going to do anything. At least I hoped I could keep my wolf from taking her. 

I walked her back to her house, trying to make small talk. Which was coming difficult. 

She was shutting herself down, I could smell what I did to her. 

I wanted to take her right there. 

She tripped over the tree bark and my instincts kicked in. I pulled her toward me. 

“Are you okay?” I whispered to her, not wanting to just crush my lips to her. I moved her hair so I could see her wonderful face. 

“Yeah, thanks.” She said, barely looking at me thru her lashes. 

I could feel my wolf howling to just take her, to just claim her. 

I slowly released her, and I forced myself to walk ahead of her. Her scent was just so strong and alluring. 

Vanilla, she smelled like sweet vanilla. And how I wanted to taste her. 

I peeked behind me and she was walking slowly. I knew she was upset. I was using all my willpower not to go and pull her toward me. To embrace her. 

I looked at her again, she had stayed behind, leaning on a tree. 

I ran back to her, my wolf wanting to comfort her. 

“Hey.” I whispered to her. I wiped the single tear that escaped her. “It’s okay.” 

She thought she had done something wrong. 

Then she told me what I wanted to hear her say. She said she liked me. ME. She liked me. 

I pulled her face up and kissed her after telling her I liked her too. My wolf winning over. 

I told her we couldn’t say a word. That it would only be between us. No one could find out. 

And it remained like that for a while. 

I would go and meet her in the forest. We would have hot make out sessions. 

But I wanted more, and I knew she felt that need too. 

Then, one day, she didn’t come. Days went by, and she didn’t go into the forest. 

And when she finally did, someone from her pack was with her. Usually that kid, Michael. 

I knew something was up. She stopped coming by the house. 

My wolf cried out for his mate, and there was nothing I could do. 

I wasn’t happy that she finally came around to the house. It was for Derek. 

My poor nephew had lost his girlfriend. Paige hadn’t taken the bite well, and Derek had to end her life. 

Not even I could get him out of his depression. 

But once Tasha stepped in, I heard him stir. And it bothered me. She was mine. Only mine. 

And now, that I finally talked to her, she tells me to stop. She tells me its over. That she wants nothing to do with me. 

She called me out though, I gave her that. What could I offer her? I did have a wife, I did have children. Where would she fit in all of this? 

It angered me that she gave up on us so quickly.

It felt like a ton of bricks came tumbling down on me. 

A few months came along. And I still felt like my wolf had left me.

“What’s wrong?” Lily asked me one day. 

“Nothing.” I lied to her. It was a gift I had. I could lie to anybody, and they wouldn’t know the difference. 

I stepped to the forest. 

Derek was there. 

“Uncle Peter.” 

“Derek. How are things going?” 

“With me or Tasha?” 

The kid was smart. 

“You know, both of you did a good job of hiding things. And she was smart enough to finally walk away.” He told me seriously. 

“You wouldn’t understand. But I do have a favor to ask. Will you give this to her.” I handed him a bracelet I had made. I made it with the fibers of my favorite sweater. My scent was on it. 

“Really? You’re scenting her? Why?” 

“I.. I feel something for her. And I don’t want anyone to touch her.” 

He sighed but took the bracelet. 

“I’ll give it to her.” 

“Tell her it’s from you, if she figures that it’s mine, she wont take it.”

“Fine.” He said and placed it in his pocket. 

He was now dating the Argent girl, Kate, and even though I warned him about it, he reminded me of Tasha. 

The kid had some balls to use that against me. 

Unfortunately, it ended badly.

And we had lost our pack. Including some members of the Gray family. 

Now, here. I was back with my nephew and niece. I had my revenge. 

The only thing missing was Tasha. I wasn’t giving up so easily. 

We might not had love back then, but now, I knew it had become something more. 

And in the end, she would be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> If I would have known that you wanted me, the way I wanted you  
> Then maybe we wouldn’t be two worlds apart.  
> But right here in each others arms.


End file.
